1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method of joining densified bodies of a ceramic to a ceramic or to carbon using a polymer which converts on pyrolysis to the constituents of the materials being joined. The bonding is carried out at lower temperatures than prior art joining techniques.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bates et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,554 discloses a joining method for alpha-silicon carbide which is practiced when the bodies to be joined are green bodies.
Gupta, U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,644 discloses the joining of silicon carbide when the silicon carbide is silicon rich (at least 8% excess silicon). The joining is accomplished at temperatures between 1,500.degree. C. and 1,800.degree. C.
Coes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,197 discloses a joining method which uses a slip containing alpha-silicon carbide of a composition which matches the two alpha-silicon carbide pieces to be joined.
Haley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,161 discloses a joining method which can be used on either green bodies or fully dense pieces of alpha-silicon carbide. The pieces are joined with a metal boride such as molybdenum boride.
P/N 2,015,910 (Great Britain) discloses the use of molybdenum disilicide and a binder mixed together as a powder to form alpha-silicon carbide. Joining is achieved at temperatures above 2030.degree. C.